Sherlock's Girls
by daisygirl101
Summary: Sherlock's life has been changed because of those two girls waiting for him at home.


I read 'Walking Home' by Vahkhiin and absolutely adored the idea of Sherlock having a little girl :) It seemed so cute! I would also recommend reading Walking Home; it's a really cute Joanlock!

Elementary © CBS

Sleeping Beauty © Disney

* * *

Sherlock finished up at the NYPD Station and started on his way home. He hailed a taxi outside the station rather quickly (without the use of his whistle, which his wife had unfortunately confiscated from him), and jumped into the cab. Sherlock gave the cabbie his address and they started off toward home.

He smiled thinking about the two girls waiting at home for him. Maybe Joan was cooking tonight? The thought made his stomach growl.

The cab stopped at the old brownstone and Sherlock paid the man, who mumbled a thanks. _Well he just loves his job…_

He walked into the brownstone and closed the door. He shrugged off his scarf and coat and hung them next to Joan's and a smaller coat. He kicked off his shoes and left them by the door also. The house smelt of pasta, a most delicious smell in his opinion.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" A little voice shrieked from upstairs. A dark haired little 6-year-old girl came running down the stairs. She looked so much like her mom, Sherlock at one point considered the possibility she wasn't his. But a careful deduction said otherwise. He picked the little girl up in his arms.

"Hello love. Where's your mum?" The little girl beamed with such excitement.

"In the kitchen. We're having spaghetti for dinner," she said.

"Lily! Lily, who are you-" Joan stopped talking when she saw Sherlock. "Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in," she said, walking over with a spoon in hand.

"And I thought you had finally picked up on my deduction skills."

"Well after having a kid, maybe things are a bit different," she says joking around, just trying to find an excuse to cover her mistake.

"My dear Watson-" He stopped himself. Joan smiled and pecked his lips.

"I believe the correct phrase is 'My dear Holmes'," she explained with a smile. Sherlock smiled as the little girl in his arms stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Eww, she kissed you," Lily said with disgust. Joan couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps one day you won't be saying 'eww' when someone kisses you," Joan said as she tucked a loose piece of black hair back behind Lily's ear.

"Oh no, say 'eww' all you please. The more the better," Sherlock said. She was his little girl, no one else's. Joan laughed and went back to the kitchen. Sherlock set his little girl down as she ran after his wife.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while dear," Joan said to Lily. She sighed and ran back upstairs to her room, the room that used to belong to Joan. _Used to. _"How was work hun?" Joan asked Sherlock. He walked into the kitchen and stood behind her as she stirred the pot of sauce. He wrapped strong arms around her and pressed her back against his chest.

"Boring without you." Joan chuckled and her cheeks darkened ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said, dumping the spoon in the pot and turning around in his tight hold.

"So many pet names… have you always fancied so many of them?"

"Yes I have, sexy. Someone is less observant than they proclaim," Joan said as she traced his jawline with the back of her hand. Sherlock leaned into her touch.

"You think I'm sexy?" Joan sighed.

"You're the great Sherlock Holmes. I'm sure you can deduce what I think."

"And you're the great Joan Holmes now. It's almost like I'm deducing myself." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Married for 7 years and we haven't killed each other yet… did you deduce that we actually get along better as husband and wife?"

"I deduced that even before we were married," Sherlock bragged. Joan rolled her eyes. "I think it's the difference between partner and wife." Joan raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"Well for starters, I get to sleep with you much more often," Sherlock said with a grin. Joan threw her head into her hands and shook her head with a sigh. He brought her chin back up and pecked her lips. "But now I receive the honor of having a family, an absolutely beautiful family, one which you have given me. That is something I can never repay you for." This made Joan smile. He could be so hard to solve for anyone else, but for her? For her, it was a piece of cake.

The sauce began to bubble on the stove, but neither of them really seemed to notice. Sherlock dove down for her lips without giving her time to think. He took her breath away every time he gave her one of these spontaneous kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sherlock moved her away from the stove and to the right as he kissed her. They slowly started to make out as Sherlock placed Joan on the counter. He stood between her legs and started to leave butterfly kisses on her neck very lightly. Joan loved when he did this, she could usually feel the stubble on his chin, but the kisses were always so gentle and so light they almost tickled. Joan hummed a light moan as he started to nip at her collarbone. He'd nibble on her, then lick that spot, and then leave a kiss there before moving onto the next part of her neck. He was about halfway done with his work when Joan's eyes briefly opened and glanced at the stove. She gasped.

"Oh my god!" Sherlock backed up immediately, knowing something was wrong. Joan hopped off the counter instantly and got to the sauce that was barely boiling over, but still making a mess of the stovetop. Sherlock sighed and leaned against the counter, rather upset that his time with his wife had been interrupted by pasta sauce.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is dinner ready yet?" Thumps could be heard coming down the stairs. Joan looked to Sherlock quickly, who licked his lips and gave her a look that read 'I'll finish you off later'. Joan couldn't help but shiver with anticipation. "I smell pasta!" Lily ran in and looked around before looking at her parents.

"Yes, dinner is ready. Lemme grab a bowl for you." Sherlock winced. _Bollocks…_ "Sherlock? Where are the bowls?"

"In the sink…" Sure enough, there they all sat, no cleaner than they were before.

"I thought you were supposed to do the dishes?" Joan said, slightly raising her voice in accusation.

"Well I planned to when I got home from work, but I got distracted with something. Remind me what that was again?" She glared at him briefly and reached for a mug.

"Sorry Lily, you'll have to eat dinner out of a mug tonight since daddy didn't wash the bowls like he was supposed to." Lily giggled.

"Are you lazy Daddy?" Sherlock smiled down at her.

"Only sometimes. Perhaps more forgetful," he confessed. Joan handed the girl a mug of spaghetti and a fork. She seemed content and dug into dinner. Lily went to the couch in the living room.

"Mommy? Can I watching Sleeping Beauty again?" It was definitely Lily's favorite movie. She watched it once a day on average. She loved princesses. Joan stopped scooping her noodles and walked into the living room to find the movie. Sherlock finished scooping spaghetti into two mugs. He put a fork in both and carried the mug over to the couch for his wife. She accepted it with a thank you and sat down in the chair to watch the movie… again. Sherlock instead took to his case files, sitting in their 'dining room', which was adorned with locks and case files.

About a half hour later, Lily was asleep on the couch, but Joan hadn't noticed and continued to watch the Disney movie. Sherlock was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was absolutely absorbed in the movie, something that rarely happened. It sounded like they'd reached the scene where the princess met that prince fellow, and they sang together. Joan sighed and continued to watch. Sherlock grinned mischievously. He stood and walked to Joan and extended a hand. She looked up with uncertainty.

"May I have this dance?" She grinned widely and nodded, taking her husband's hand. He brought her to her feet and placed one arm around her waist. One of her hands was connected with his, and the other rested comfortably on his shoulder. They were pressed together and stepped to the music with surprising talent.

"I didn't realize you had such dancing skills," Joan confessed with a smile.

"I lived in London. I went to my fair share of police balls and such, and danced with many girls. Yet none of them gave me the feelings you do." Joan blushed and smiled slightly. "And none of them were as good as you are at dancing, which I am quite impressed with." He gave her a spin before they returned to their previous position.

"Let's just say my mom pushed for it." Sherlock continued to dance with her even after the scene ended. He didn't care; this was his wife he was holding. He would do anything and everything for her, even though he might not admit it out loud. They now were swaying back and forth gently, with both of her arms wound around his neck and his tattooed arms tightly placed around her waist. She leaned her head on his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head. She loved the spontaneous man that was Sherlock Holmes more than anyone. He kept her on her feet, but still treated her like she was a fragile doll… well, _most _of the time. Except the times he pins her to their bed and tickles the crap out of her. With her luck, he had all her weak spots memorized.

"We probably should take Lily to her room," Sherlock said, shaking Joan from her thoughts. She nodded and pecked his lips.

"Thank you for the lovely dance," Joan said before going over and picking up her daughter. Sherlock watched the two of them walk towards the stairs. He turned the TV off and the lights downstairs. Maybe he should just put up the case files for a while. They were cold case files anyways…

Sherlock walked into Lily's room as Joan pulled the covers up on her bed. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Joan's waist. She snuggled into his hold, placing one hand on his chest.

"She's so beautiful," Joan said. "We're lucky to have her." Sherlock nodded. He took Joan's hand and led her out of the room. Sherlock slowly closed the door behind him, trying not to wake his daughter. He turned to Joan. "Tired?"

"Not really."

"Then why'd you turn the lights off downstairs? Don't you have cold case files or something to leaf through?" Sherlock grinned cheekily.

"I think they can wait." He dove down and kissed her sweetly. "Besides, I only got halfway through my work earlier, and you know how I feel about leaving things unresolved…" He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She laughed as he carried her into their bedroom to enjoy another night together.

* * *

I never really had a plot for this story… I just liked the idea of Sherlock having a daughter and went from there…

What a surprise. A Disney reference made it's way into my story. The song they danced to was Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty. I think it's really pretty, one of my favorites actually, and I would recommend listening to it if you've never head it.


End file.
